Electronic devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive operating instructions from a user via a remote control. The remote control communicates user instructions to the electronic device using an infrared signal.
A user may find it inconvenient to keep track of and operate a plurality of different remote controls that are each uniquely configured to control their respective electronic device. Thus, universal remote controls are available that are configured to control a plurality of electronic devices. However, a priori knowledge of each possible electronic device that the universal remote control is likely to encounter is required so that the particular operating commands may be pre-stored into the universal remote control. Once a particular electronic device is identified to the universal remote control, the universal remote control may look up the unique remote control commands to operate that particular electronic device.
Since there is a wide proliferation of electronic devices, it is becoming increasingly difficult to configure a universal remote control to operate all possible types of electronic devices that are produced by the large number of electronic device companies. The increasing memory capacity requirements for the universal remote control are thus increasing device costs. And, the operating systems that control the universal remote control are becoming increasingly complex as electronic devices themselves become more complex.
Further, new types and/or configurations of electronic devices frequently appear in the marketplace. The universal remote control cannot pre-store remote control commands for such new devices.
Some universal remote controls are configured to learn remote control commands that control such new electronic devices. However, a significant amount of processing capacity and/or memory capacity is required to support such learning functions. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts for learning-type remote controls that do not require large processing and/or memory capacities.